


Pretty When You Cry

by byunandyeol, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crying Kink, Dacryphilia/Dacrylagnia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Feminization, Feminization od Genitalia, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun is a brat, but baekhyun is still a brat, fluff at the end, spitting, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: "Baekhyun." Chanyeol warned, voice collected and calm."If you make me pull over because of your little games, I’ll fuck you until you cry."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V082
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
> **Author’s Note:**  
>  First of all, I am very excited to be participating in this fest! A big fat thank you to the mods for organizing it. 
> 
> The fic turned out to be much longer than I expected it to be in the beginning, but I'm not mad at it. There is a lot of feelings here and I think in the end, it turned out good. 
> 
> I listened to Lana Del Rey - Pretty When You Cry while writing, so if you do want to feel the atmosphere a bit more, I suggest you to play it.   
>  ♡
> 
> Enjoy :)

The soft, roaring sounds the car makes as it is driving on the highway, almost sliding from how smooth the whole ride feels, lulls Baekhyun into a peaceful, calming slumber as he looks out of the window, trying to grasp and imprint the scenery in his brain.

The hot summer breeze hits his face and he hums pleasantly; he hates cold weather, so the heat the summer brings is always welcomed. Now it is his time to finally bask in the sun and try to get as much warmth in himself so he could store it and keep himself warm when autumn comes.

Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol when the window suddenly rolls up, a questioning expression decorating his glowing, adorable face directed to the other.

They are currently on their way back to Seoul from their little weekend trip to Bucheon to visit Baekhyun's mother and help her in the garden. Chanyeol is always so eager to help her and was actually the one who brought up the suggestion when they were talking on the phone a few days ago.

Not that Baekhyun doesn't want to help, don't get him wrong, he loves his mother with his whole heart, but he was so tired. And he is still so exhausted and fatigued from work, having absolutely no power to do anything besides laying in their soft, comfortable bed, surrounded by a bunch of junk food and a Netflix series on his laptop, hugging Chanyeol close and forcing him to watch the show with him, even if the taller doesn't particularly enjoy the genre.

His boyfriend never said no to him, especially if Baekhyun looked at him with his lips stuck out in a sulky pout, droopy, puppy eyes, almost ready to spill crystal tears past its lids to let them roll down those plump, soft cheeks.

Chanyeol is weak, especially because he can't see Baekhyun cry. Not when the same male cries on his dick almost every single night as he pounds into his tight heat with no mercy, slapping Baekhyun with dirty words along the way, making him see stars from how humiliated he feels from them, his ears burning, feeling as if molten lava is running in his veins instead of blood.

"Why did you close the window?" Baekhyun's voice is slightly hoarse, raspy since he was silent for almost the entire ride, too focused on the green trees and occasional rural houses their car passed by.

"Too hot. I've turned the AC on." Chanyeol answers, his lips curving upwards when Baekhyun's mouth opens and closes immediately. His cute Baekhyun seems to realize why he wasn't hot even when he was hit by the strong, hot wind, not even sweating from it. He hates sweat with a passion and Chanyeol always makes sure to care about these little pet peeves of his.

Too perfect for Baekhyun. Too caring, too mindful.

And that boyfriend is his. When has life been so generous to him?

"Are we in Seoul already?" Trying to change the topic, although that isn't required as they learned to enjoy silence together, Baekhyun starts playing with his bracelet, the one Chanyeol got him for their fifth anniversary. "I'm bored."

"Stop being a whiny, little brat, baby," Chanyeol keeps his gaze on the road as he speaks, a protective, strong hand comes to lay on Baekhyun's bony knee, rubbing the soft, exposed skin, knowing how much this little gesture calmed Baekhyun down.

However, this time it doesn't seem to work as Baekhyun lets a sigh leave his pink, still pouty lips, and turns around to look at the trees again.

"You can always nap." Chanyeol doesn't mind this behavior and shrugs before falling silent once again and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to recreate a song he started working on yesterday while they were away.

Baekhyun only seems to get even more restless than he was before and tries to show Chanyeol just how much he is bored right now by letting out bubbly, exaggerated sighs while pouting his lips to gain Chanyeol's attention.

Baekhyun isn't stupid, he knows they still have a long way to go before they would reach Seoul and he could simply nap to kill time, but he has to make sure Chanyeol knows why Baekhyun needs attention today at this exact moment.

However, nothing seems to work. Chanyeol continues to drive, humming a random melody; he would probably rush to write it down the moment they will enter their home, leaving Baekhyun all alone to deal with his boredom himself.

_Not today._

Trying to look as innocent as he possibly could, Baekhyun keeps his gaze on the green trees and the road as his naughty hand sneaks its way up Chanyeol's knee, feeling the sharp knee cap under his fingertips, up to the lean thigh, covered by the rough material of the taller's favorite pair of light-washed skinny jeans.

Baekhyun knows this won't help him gain attention from his boyfriend as they do this pretty often with one another, but Chanyeol has no idea what is about to come.

Baekhyun smiles wickedly, his eyes now probably have demons dancing inside the brown orbs, as he slowly lets his hand rest on Chanyeol's clothed crotch, earning himself a little surprised gasp from the taller, but he is not stopping him. He starts gently rubbing it, his actions having almost a feather-like feel to it, fueling Chanyeol up, but not giving him enough at the same time. He's simply teasing him, playing with him, testing his patience.

"Baekhyun, what exactly are you doing right now?" Baekhyun almost jumps from how suddenly Chanyeol decides to speak, not expecting the taller to break the sudden tension so quickly. Though, he doesn't show he's surprised and continues to palm Chanyeol's crotch, already feeling how his soft, heavy cock is coming to life as the blood rushes south, caused by Baekhyun's little ministrations.

"I asked a question Baekhyun." Chanyeol repeats himself and grasps Baekhyun's slender wrist with his hand, preventing the smaller from continuing his actions.

The sudden quietness in the car is anything but awkward. It sits on their shoulders, heavy and unbearable, as the sexual tension rises the temperature, even though the air conditioner is working to cool the cabin and provide a relaxing, pacifying feeling in this heat. Chanyeol feels blood pumping in his temples, the monotonic beat filling his senses up and blocking the rational side of him as he gets more and more aroused from having Baekhyun's warm, soft hand resting on his crotch.

"I'm not doing anything, Yeollie," Baekhyun's voice is laced with thick, child-like innocence, coating Chanyeol's ears like sticky, gooey, dripping honey with each word that comes out of Baekhyun's mouth.

"I'm bored, so I'm keeping myself busy." He then frees his hand from Chanyeol's grip and starts to touch the taller's crotch once again.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol warned, voice calm and collected. "If you make me pull over because of your little games, _I'll fuck you until you cry._ "

Baekhyun's touches are now nowhere near as light as they were before. The little vixen purposely tries to get him even more aroused since his fingers outline Chanyeol's cock, make sure to rub the head, and almost punch out breathy groans from Chanyeol, who's still trying to focus on the road, his eyes looking for a spot to pull over.

Chanyeol does find a little side road, so he pulls over and drives for a while before they reach a tiny river, the spot completely abandoned and empty. His hands fly up to comb through his hair and push it away from his sweaty, flushed forehead, the arousal making him groan.

Baekhyun is still touching him, his upper body completely bent over to be able to touch Chanyeol and fumble with his belt as he unzips his jeans.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol breathes out, his voice laced with nothing but dominance as he unbuckles his seatbelt and pushes his seat back to give Baekhyun more room. "Come here and address me properly."

It's this - _this_ , the exact feeling developing deep inside him, almost tickling his guts, that he yearns for. The feeling of his stomach turning and twisting, ready to erupt butterflies from just those simple words, because Chanyeol changed completely; his voice, his gaze, his actions. It all changed in a span of literal seconds, making Baekhyun's knees resemble jelly.

He has no idea how he manages to stand up, his fingers gripping his seat with such force he feels like he could break the leather material if he squeezes just a little harder. His palms are starting to get sweaty, shaking a little - which is a good sign. It means he will finally get to feel free and be able to float mid-air, not caring about anything in the world.

Chanyeol's gaze is harsh, unforgiving, and heavy on his shoulders. Baekhyun swears he can physically feel that gaze on his frame when he finally makes it over to Chanyeol's side, and the seat is already pushed back, ready just for him. The gaze is completely different, lacking that familiar warmth Baekhyun is used to see in Chanyeol's eyes whenever he looks at them, but that heavy gaze is what makes him cry like a complete _bitch in heat_ with no shame.

Baekhyun feels himself getting redder and redder with each passing second as Chanyeol's let out a chuckle, the one that reminds him how desperate and pathetic he looks right now, salivating over the fact that he would be able to suck dick. That he pissed Chanyeol off to the point there is no coming back. Nothing is going to save him.

And he loves that feeling.

Slowly, Baekhyun gets on his knees, eyeing Chanyeol's clothed crotch as his face gets closer to it.

He can see everything, even how Chanyeol's cock visibly twitches through the layers of clothing when Baekhyun's face is millimeters away from it and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's breath fanning over his crotch.

The smaller looks up at him, his eyes searching for some kind of confirmation from Chanyeol. He needs this on a physical level or else his chest will tighten up with that gross, almost sticky feeling of doubt and unworthiness Chanyeol made sure Baekhyun forgot when they first met.

And even if Chanyeol is a little sadistic, enjoying the sight of Baekhyun begging on his knees, tears rolling down those plump, red cheeks, he has no heart to see him enter the dark place, he once was in, again. No one, not a single soul, should feel ashamed or unworthy.

Especially Baekhyun.

"Hi, baby," Chanyeol makes sure Baekhyun is looking directly at him to observe the other's eyes, seeing a familiar cloud making its way to dull Baekhyun's gaze. A sign he is already starting to disappear in his own little world of pleasure and Chanyeol should be careful from now on.

"What's our safeword? Do you remember?" His hand comes to rest on Baekhyun's soft cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles to calm the smaller down and remind him of Chanyeol's presence.

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol swears he is already dying at this point: a cute and irresistible pout forms on Baekhyun's pillowy lips as he swallows down his saliva, making sure he appears to be as focused on Chanyeol as possible, even if he knows this won't work. He still tries his hardest, words coming out of his mouth a little butchered, a little swallowed and slurred, but enough for Chanyeol to understand him.

"Our safeword," Baekhyun drags his words, but his playful hands come to rest on Chanyeol thighs, caging them in his hold, not letting them close to hide what Baekhyun wants the most - that fat, veiny, delicious cock that would be incredibly heavy against his tongue when he finally gets a taste of it.

"Our safeword is red if I want to stop." With that, the smaller raises one hand and shows a fist to show the silent safeword in case he's not able to talk. "And yellow if I want a short break." Then, he shows his pinky as a sign.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun with dark, hooded eyes, unable to think of anything other than those sinful lips stretched around the thick base of his cock, struggling to accommodate to the size without the corners of his mouth hurting in the process.

"And if you're all good?" Chanyeol asks, his cocky eyebrow raised.

"Green."

"Good. And now go and suck my cock, baby."

Baekhyun becomes ethereal the moment those words leave Chanyeol's mouth - his eyes becoming comically wide, sparkly, and happy; his hands almost desperate to grab Chanyeol's manhood and finally see it, touch it, and taste it.

Baekhyun is the synonym for the word sin.

"Yes, _Sir._ " The smaller's voice is quiet, mouth and throat filled with sticky saliva, ready to spill past the red, soft lips to coat Chanyeol's length and suck, suck, suck. He eyes the crotch and asks for permission because as they enter the scene, the main rule Baekhyun has to follow is simple: Chanyeol is in charge.

Chanyeol, the caring soul with a soft, charming smile and sparkling eyes, turns into a real beast during their scenes and Baekhyun feels his cock twitch at the memory of that Chanyeol. That Chanyeol, who doesn't hesitate to leave marks all over Baekhyun's body to let them bloom, making Baekhyun even prettier, to spank him, to make him cry.

_To love him._

Baekhyun loves this the most, how Chanyeol silently looks after him even in scenes, always making sure the smaller feels comfortable and is able to continue, never going too far. Always knowing where to stop and let him breathe to clear his thoughts, and where to push him a little harder towards his subspace.

Chanyeol nods once again and only after that Baekhyun unfreezes and reaches for Chanyeol's crotch to free his fully erect dick, letting himself admire how meaty, fat, and girthy it is at the base once he has his hands on the member.

It's hot and pulsating against his fingertips, inviting him to finally start sucking, but Baekhyun simply cannot stop admiring how big it feels in his hands. His fingers look pretty against Chanyeol's cock and he experimentally tries squeezing the cock at its base, earning a heavy sigh from the taller.

Baekhyun lifts his gaze, knowing his teasing would earn him a good spanking later, but for now, he doesn't care about it at all. Not when Chanyeol's cock is right in front of his face and he can spot all the veins decorating the shaft, wanting to trace them with his tongue. Not when the cockhead is already glistening with precum, the clear liquid collecting on the skin and rolling down in small, clear dollops. Not when Chanyeol is looking directly at him and Baekhyun is able to feel that dominance on his shoulders; the way it makes them feel heavy. Just because of a sigh, his mind is already going crazy, his knees start trembling and the uncontrollable desire to submit overflows his senses.

When Baekhyun finally lowers himself on the cock, pleasure struck face making Chanyeol's blood boil with lust, his rationality finally waves him goodbye.

The dominant tries to soak up what's happening right before his eyes; soft, slurpy sounds reach his ears as Baekhyun sucks on his big cockhead, lips clasped tight around it, glistening with spit and precum. His fingers - his beautiful, slender, delicate fingers - twitch, wrapped around the base of his cock, moving up and down to pump the length while the smaller gives all of his attention to the mushroom head, not minding Chanyeol.

And it slowly, but surely brings the dominant closer to insanity, his fingers gripping his own skin while he tries his hardest to control the thought of throwing Baekhyun on the backseat of his car, manhandling him and fucking him so hard his little boyfriend would cry from an overbearing feeling of pleasure traveling through his body in electro waves.

"Suck me off properly or I won't give you my cock as your punishment, baby." Chanyeol's voice is dangerously low, laced with pure lust and frustration. It sends something straight to Baekhyun's own cock trapped in between his soft, delectable thighs, creating such delicious friction whenever the smaller tries to move or change his pose in the slightest bit.

But the threat itself made Baekhyun whine and scoot closer towards the erection, his lips never detaching from the cockhead. The only thing that clears Baekhyun's arousal clouded mind is the possibility of not having Chanyeol's cock either in his hand, mouth, or ass. He is truly addicted to the body part, not caring how much of a slut he resembled just to get the cock for himself.

So, with that, Baekhyun slowly detaches himself from the dick, a thin thread of saliva connecting his mouth to the mushroom head, and lets out the sluttiest whine he could ever produce in his throat, puppy eyes sparkly and pretty, looking at Chanyeol with complete and utterless submission.

"No, Sir," He whines the words out and leans to rub Chanyeol's cock on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Chanyeol is kind enough to let it pass with a slight nod and allows Baekhyun to continue. It's their little game the couple enjoyed: Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to do whatever he wanted with his dick for some amount of time, but then, when the arousal reached its peak, the taller would simply start thrusting his manhood in and out of Baekhyun's mouth, knowing exactly how much the other loved this treatment.

The feeling of being used as a personal slut, without a care to this world. The only thing Baekhyun had to do after is spread his little asscheeks and show Chanyeol his pretty cunt, dripping with lube, clenching down on absolutely nothing, and look at him with his teary eyes and beg.

Baekhyun whimpers and feels Chanyeol tangling his fingers in his soft, brown locks, murmuring something as a lazy smirk decorates his face, showcasing his dimple; eyebrows slightly raised, as he encourages Baekhyun to get down to business.

The smaller then breathes in through his nose and lowers himself on the cock, lips stretching with each passing second as he gets closer and closer to the base of the shaft. With his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head, Baekhyun hums, sending vibrations to Chanyeol's cock and making him twitch. The familiar feeling of having a cock stretching his soft lips, the corners of his mouth burning from the stretch, he absolutely loves it. He can taste the salty, slightly bitter taste of precum in his mouth and gulps, mouth almost caging around the taller's dick.

Baekhyun earns a heavy sigh at that and continues to force the member in his mouth, wanting to impress Chanyeol with how well he learned to take a cock in his mouth during their relationship. It's a bit problematic with how long Chanyeol's member is, the girth making it even more challenging to fit it in his mouth, but Baekhyun always loves hearing praises from Chanyeol once he sucks in the whole member.

As he sucks in more and more, feeling every little vein with both his lips and his tongue, Baekhyun feels his gag reflex trying to prevent him from taking any more, tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to roll down his flushed, rosy red cheeks in little streams. And to Chanyeol, it's enough to feel as if he is going to explode in seconds.

The little vixen continues to play with fire, ignoring the obvious, warning glares Chanyeol sends him, not even looking like he is going to submit to the taller.

The taller chuckles, but says nothing, only enjoying the tight, velvet heat of Baekhyun's mouth around his cock, eyes shutting whenever Baekhyun gulps around the length, only coating it with more spit that already started dribbling from the corners of his mouth, landing softly on Chanyeol's jeans and the car seat.

The feeling is mind-blowing, both of them too busy with their daily lives to have the energy to make out at the end of the day. So this, to Chanyeol, is an obvious sign Baekhyun tries sending him: that he wants to be reduced to a crying, babbling mess, mouth wide agape as he whines while sitting on his cock.

With Chanyeol's mind occupied with thoughts, Baekhyun continues to suck the member how he wants, taking his time to circle the veins, identify them, lifting his head so that only the tip would remain in his mouth, lips sucking hard, hand circling the base to gently pump it and squeeze it. The hot cock was what Baekhyun wanted all this time, his mind going blank with how hot his boyfriend looked while working in the garden, sweat rolling down his muscled arms and wetting his shirt.

_Such a tease for Baekhyun._

However, Baekhyun doesn't get to enjoy his own pace for long as Chanyeol tightens his grip around Baekhyun's locks and pushes his head down, practically forcing the shaft down his throat and not letting go until Baekhyun hits his pelvic bone with his button nose, air tickling the sensitive skin in that area.

Baekhyun chokes, making those delicious, ear-pleasing sounds as his hot, wet mouth contracts around the whole cock, trying hard to accommodate to its enormous size and breathe through the nose at the same time. But his eyes still hold that mischievous little spark in them as Baekhyun finally got what he wanted the most - Chanyeol's dominance.

More than anything, Baekhyun loves being manhandled, tossed, and turned around by the taller. He feels his cock starting to leak in his pants, his mouth still struggling to stretch around the thick girth while his fingers come to grab Chanyeol's thighs for support. The taller lets him do it this time, but Baekhyun knows he's just adding more fuel to the already burning fire.

And he wants it, _yearns_ for it, as this - the teasing - is the only way to have Chanyeol's beast out of its cage.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice is still calm, tone deeper as he gulps down his moan. "If you keep teasing me like that, your ass will be so red you won't sit straight for a few weeks." He tugs on the brown locks and earns a groan, lifting Baekhyun up from his cock, admiring the view.

An absolute mess of tears and spit decorates Baekhyun's face, his lips now red and abused as they are still wrapped around Chanyeol's cock tightly. His eyes are wet, glistening with more unshed tears with Chanyeol pushing him down again to erase that pleasured look off of Baekhyun's face, but the sudden realization hits him hard, almost like a wrecking ball.

Baekhyun wants this - wants his ass spanked, wants to be fucked until he's a crying mess, wants Chanyeol to use him as he pleases.

"So that was your little plan, huh?" Chanyeol lightly slaps Baekhyun on his cheek and the smaller detaches himself from the cock, licking his swollen lips and coating them with even more spit and precum. "Wanted me to fuck you until you cry?" He doesn't need an answer - Baekhyun's eyes are the window to his thoughts.

"You will have it."  
  
  
  


It always fascinated Baekhyun how fast Chanyeol changed his demeanor, going from all soft, loving, and caring to dominant, rough, and alluring, almost sinful.

His eyes gave him away the most, or maybe Baekhyun was just a little maniac with an obsession about his future husband because he liked to look into Chanyeol's eyes and memorize every tiny detail; how the orbs moved, how the light made them look a tone lighter, and how beautiful they squinted with little wrinkles appearing in the outer corners of his eyes.

Baekhyun snaps back from his thoughts when he feels a calloused, heavy hand lay on top of his head, fingers caressing his hair and giving him a false sense of security as he melts into the touch, completely forgetting how he had a cock fill his mouth not even a minute ago.

He wants to purr because Chanyeol's hand is so, so caring, and so loving.

But he doesn't get to enjoy that for a long time; Chanyeol moves his other hand to circle the fingers around his chin. "Open up, babyboy."

The smaller lets his mouth fall open right away, a wet, pink tongue peeking from his mouth, coated with saliva. He waits for more orders, but they don't come; instead, Chanyeol begins to slap his cock on Baekhyun's mouth, a grin decorating his features.

Baekhyun winces at the sound the action is making - loud, squelching noises as Chanyeol's cock comes in contact with Baekhyun's tongue, and the sound echoes in their silent car, coming back to him to hit as a second wave.

  
  
  
"Nothing but a pathetic slut who loves to choke on a dick and cry." Chanyeol spits in Baekhyun's mouth and causes a bubbly whine to escape from Baekhyun's throat as he swallows the spit and opens his awaiting mouth again for Chanyeol. "Gonna fuck you so good you'll cry."

"Please, Sir." Baekhyun is desperate at this point, his dick strained in his pants as he tries to at least get some friction to satisfy himself by rubbing his thick thighs together. However, Chanyeol quickly notices and slaps his cock on Baekhyun's cheek a couple of times, creating a sticky mess of mixed saliva and precum on the skin, both fluids giving the smaller a red glow to his cheeks once the obscene sounds reach his hears.

The taller then finally gives Baekhyun what he's been whoring out for - a cock. Grabbing his hair in a tight, slightly painful hold, he lowers him down on his dick until the tip of his erect cock reaches Baekhyun's throat, feeling how the velvety heat contracts around him.

Baekhyun chokes on his dick and feels tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision, so he tries to blink them away, but in no time, Chanyeol tugs on his hair and starts to, quite literally, throat fuck Baekhyun, using him as a personal cock sleeve for pleasure.

And Baekhyun loves it, trying his best to suck in his cheeks, making his mouth feel even tighter around the cock, tongue circling the thick shaft and licking the protruding veins.

Eventually, with the rough throat fucking, Baekhyun does start to cry, tears wetting his soft cheeks adored by a peachy color, rolling down and dripping on the car seat. His mouth is full of cock and spit, and with how mercilessly Chanyeol is fucking him, stretching his lips to their limit, the saliva starts trickling down from his mouth corners, making everything so filthy, wet and dirty.

Chanyeol only looks down at him with a mocking look decorating his handsome face, his hands caressing Baekhyun's wet cheek before lightly slapping it, making Baekhyun wince but bob his head even faster with Chanyeol's hand still controlling his movements. He doesn't stop there, slightly moving the smaller's head so the tip of his dick would nudge at Baekhyun's cheek, the outline of it clearly seen from the outside.

"Enjoying how good I fuck your little, slutty mouth?" Chanyeol coos and lowers Baekhyun down on his cock once again, the smaller's eyes rolling to the back of his head once he gags around it and allows even more saliva to dribble down his chin.

Baekhyun's eyes are glassy, tears cascading and falling on the soft fat of his cheeks and making him look so, so beautiful in the sunset, the stuffy air of their car creating a unique atmosphere in the cabin.

The sounds he makes are filthy, with the way his mouth stretches around the cock and the way his cheeks swell from the thick, veiny girth of Chanyeol's dick - it all looks like a shot from a porn movie in Chanyeol's eyes.

To make it even harder for the smaller, Chanyeol moves his thumbs near the corners of Baekhyun's spit-soaked mouth and pushes them in his mouth, stretching it even further apart. The other one blushes madly and shakes his head as it results in more spit coming out of his mouth.

Chanyeol looks at him for a few long, agonizing seconds, before pulling the smaller up from his dick.

Baekhyun gasps, trying to get rid of his lack of oxygen and shakes from arousal, face still soaked in spit, tears, and precum. His hair is messy from Chanyeol's vicious grip, hurting a little bit as a reminder of who's in full control.

"You look extremely pretty when you cry, baby," Chanyeol caresses his puffy lips before slapping him once again, enjoying the whimper that came out of Baekhyun after that.

"Tell me what you want."

Baekhyun is still crying, pupils full-blown, falling into deep subspace as he tries to form his words without butchering them up.

"I- I want your cock in my ass, Sir." He eventually says, tone raspy from the throat fucking. Baekhyun licks his abused lips and looks up in hope.

_"Please."_

  
  
The tension in their car does feel pressuring on their shoulders and Chanyeol sighs as he tries to calm down his racing heart and clear his head.

The sight of his small, loving, adorable boyfriend turning into a keening, whining slut just to have a taste of his cock made him lose his mind with how hot his body got whenever he tried to replay the scenes in his head.

"Backseat." Chanyeol orders. "Now."

Even with their windows slightly open, the backseat is completely fogged up, giving the couple some sort of privacy. The taller helps Baekhyun get to the back as he himself is too tall for this, so he opts to zip up his pants and simply open his door, walk, and get to the backseat in the 'traditional' way.

Baekhyun is already there, all flushed, aroused and needy, rubbing his plush thighs together to create some sort of delicious friction for his cock as he is still fully clothed and untouched, although the smaller did cum from just sucking Chanyeol's dick the last time they had sex.

"Needy slut," Chanyeol spits and makes Baekhyun blush beet red, even more, the color traveling down to his swan neck and even to his exposed collar bones, attracting Chanyeol's attention.

"Undress."

Baekhyun starts by taking off his shirt, exposing his flat stomach to the taller, followed by his perky, pink nipples which Chanyeol always loves to suck on as if milk would come out of them if he squeezed the soft nubs hard enough.

The tee flies somewhere in the car, but the couple doesn't care as Baekhyun unbuttons his pants next and takes them off along with his underwear, whining when Chanyeol grins at how soaked the material of his boxers is from Baekhyun's cock leaking.

"Does sucking my cock make you feel this good?"

Chanyeol's hand comes down to play with Baekhyun's cockhead, spreading the precum on the shaft, a sly smile splitting his face when the cock in his hand jerks from his actions and the dirty talk, starting to pulsate. Baekhyun himself just trembles and tries to buckle his hips to earn some friction, but Chanyeol quickly moves his hand away and shifts his attention towards Baekhyun's nipples instead.

They are perky, pink and small, and fit perfectly in Chanyeol's hand as he grabs them and twists them to earn a yelp from the smaller, obviously enjoying the sound he makes as he continues his ministrations.

Baekhyun is all hot and sweaty just from his nipples being stimulated, leaking precum all over the shaft of his own dick which earns him a teasing grin from his boyfriend. "Look, you're soaking wet."

And yes, yes he is. He is wet for Chanyeol, who makes him lose his mind over simple foreplay, makes him drool and cry just by fucking his sinful mouth, and then split him open with his cock, painting his asscheeks a lovely shade of pinkish-red as he slaps them with his big, strong hands

Chanyeol observes him for a few seconds, but then leans and locks their lips in a hot, searing kiss, forcing Baekhyun to open his mouth, and then licks the upper row of his pearly white teeth.

The kiss is wet, and it makes embarrassing, squelching sounds as they mix their spit and kiss like the world is about to end.

Baekhyun wraps his hands around the taller's neck, forcing him to come even closer, to share his body heat with him. Chanyeol complies, hands reaching down to rub at the small of Baekhyun's back and continue kissing him.

Chanyeol then moves down to Baekhyun's neck and sucks a few hickeys there, enjoying how he gets a little throaty moan from the smaller after each hickey. They are a way to show Baekhyun who he belongs to and the smaller seems to love it because his dick is leaking even more after that.

They change positions, Baekhyun now being on top of the taller. Both breathing heavily with the air that comes out of their lungs fanning over the exposed areas of their bodies, Baekhyun starts grinding on Chanyeol's lap, whining with how good the rough denim feels against his dick. It's irritating, but the pain is so good, and Baekhyun has been wanting this for so long.

The taller gets the hint and is quick to undress, positioning his cock so that the tip could kiss Baekhyun's tight ring of muscle, clenching and unclenching, exposed to the air of their car with the AC still turned on.

"Gonna prep you and then fuck you until your little pink cunt is gaping."

Chanyeol's voice is deep and rough, whispering directly into Baekhyun's ear as the taller searches for the lube they stored in the car a while ago, and after finding it, coats his fingers in the sticky, transparent substance, then coming to rub them at Baekhyun's rim.

The penetration is a bit sudden and rough, Chanyeol kissing his painful moan away as he continues to push his fingers in until they are completely sucked in Baekhyun, stretching his walls and preparing him for what is going to come next. Chanyeol's cock is big and girthy, so Baekhyun bears down the pain from the fingers as it's not the biggest thing that penetrated him.

Chanyeol's other hand comes down to smack Baekhyun's asscheek and this finally pushes the smaller out of his thoughts. He looks a Chanyeol with a question, but only earns another spank, this time lighter.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer my question," Chanyeol asks as he continues to move his fingers inside the cunt, scissoring him open. Once his fingers are fully in, Chanyeol always likes to rub the stretched rim with his thumb and lick a fat stripe over Baekhyun's nipple.

Baekhyun honestly feels like he's drunk on pleasure right now. Head empty, lacking thoughts, he still manages to answer. "Yes, Sir."

"Okay, baby. Do you feel stretched, tell me."

The taller one adds another finger - Baekhyun honestly doesn't remember when exactly he put the third finger in - and starts moving them faster, adding more lube in the process and making everything sticky and dirty.

Baekhyun listens to his own body, concentrating on the feeling of the fingers currently stretching him, and gives a shy little nod, followed by a "Yes, Sir. Please fuck my cunt."

Chanyeol hums and fingers him a bit more, retreating his hand and wiping the excessive lube on his dick. Baekhyun just tries to catch his breath and get a hold of his mind, but his progress vanishes when Chanyeol tells him to turn around and spread his asscheeks.

Once he does that, Chanyeol eyes his private parts and then lands a smack directly on Baekhyun's puffy hole. "Nothing but a slutty cunt you have, baby."

Baekhyun flushes red, secretly loving the dirty talk - and Chanyeol knows this.

With Chanyeol's hands spreading his fluttering entrance, even more, the smaller whines when he feels lube drip directly on his rim, some of it getting inside of him from how much he is already gaping. "You get off of dirty talk, baby. Don't even try to deny it."

When he gets no response, Chanyeol slaps his quivering thighs.

The slap is painful, more painful than the previous spanks, and Baekhyun feels like crying from pleasure mixed with pain, his skin feels like it's about to pop as the pain blooms on the surface of it. "I do, Sir!"

"Yeah?" Chanyeol lubes his cock and grabs Baekhyun's hips, changing his position and earning a whimper since he makes his boyfriend arch his back, even more, to get closer to him. "Can't wait to pound in your sweet cunt. But I know how much more you'll leak if I call this," his hand slaps his gaping entrance, " _a pussy._ Right?"

As proof of his words, Chanyeol sees a slight twitch of Baekhyun's cock, precum sliding down to his balls and dripping onto the seat. "Slut."

With that, the dominant slaps the stretched rim with the head of his cock, feeling how Baekhyun's clenching after each slap, his whimpers growing in volume with each passing second. In no time, they create a whole mess in their car as Chanyeol's dick creates filthy noises from the contact, strings of slick connecting them.

Baekhyun's fingers are still tightly holding his asscheeks, spreading them apart, his knuckles turning white from how strong the grip is. He is patiently waiting, knowing Chanyeol likes playing with his cunt before penetration, but the whines that come out of him indicate how he's holding onto a thin thread of patience before he'll lose his sanity.

He doesn't expect Chanyeol to push his thick, veiny cock in so suddenly, a throaty whimper leaving his lips as his eyes roll to the back of his head from the burning feeling of being split in half. It hurts more than he can bear, so Baekhyun clenches down, his hand tapping Chanyeol's knee to stop him, not trusting his voice.

Chanyeol immediately stops and begins to pump Baekhyun's dick, the other hand stroking his lean stomach and coming up to play with the pink nubs. It's hard to compose himself when Baekhyun is clenching down on him, creating such an enveloping, tight heat on his cock as he is trying to milk him dry, but for Chanyeol, Baekhyun is a priority. He can always fuck him hard later when the smaller is ready and comfortable.

They wait patiently and Chanyeol breaks the silence filled with the hard sound of them breathing. "Baby? How do you feel? Color?"

Baekhyun's mind is foggy, and the words come to him slower than usual, but he tries hard to process them and form a proper answer. "Green, Sir. You can move."

Chanyeol sets a slow pace at first, fascinated with how the rim catches on his dick when he pulls out, almost refusing to let go of him. His ring of muscles is red, as well as his asscheeks from the spanks that jiggle deliciously with every thrust. Chanyeol can't resist them, hands coming to squeeze the soft, plushy globes, fat spilling past his fingers.

This makes Baekhyun whimper and pushes his ass back to feel even more. If he's a slut for Chanyeol's dick, he's ready to whore himself out for the marks the dominant leaves on his body, proud to have them on his skin and wear them. They make him feel safe and loved, especially with how caring Chanyeol gets after the scene ends, tracing the marks and the bruises, applying lotion, making sure nothing hurts.

Lost in his long train of thoughts, Baekhyun doesn't expect Chanyeol to start moving faster, almost violently smacking his hips into his ass with precise, calculated thrusts. It hurts so good, the burn of his constantly stretching cunt leaves Baekhyun a moaning mess, ready to salivate from how good he is being fucked.

The dominant notices and starts spanking his asscheeks, nails digging into the flesh, and admiring how beautiful the marks look on the milky skin. The sounds he fucks out of Baekhyun could be a good soundtrack for porn movies, the moans whorish and sobby, a constant whimpering accompanying the yelps.

"You like being fucked like that?"

Chanyeol suddenly pulls out and looks at the gaping, ruined cunt; it's red, leaking precum and lube, stretched from his thick manhood thrusting into it just moments ago. He spits on the hole and watches, absolutely fascinated, how the rim unclenches and his spit leaks inside. That alone is waking up a beast inside of him, so he pushes his cock back inside with a moan from Baekhyun.

The couple then changes positions, Baekhyun standing on all fours with one hand clutching onto the seat for support as Chanyeol pounds into him, slaps his ass, and his shaking thighs while he whispers dirty things in his red ear.

"Look at your pussy, I could film how much it's gaping right now and then show you," Chanyeol says in his low, seductive voice, and Baekhyun could hear the smirk in his voice as he trembles from how good Chanyeol is fucking him right now. Using his cunt to satisfy his needs, changing positions, hiking his slender leg up for deeper penetration, and smirking when Baekhyun sobs.

More than anything, Baekhyun loves when Chanyeol combines his incredible fucking with his dirty talk and just whispers filth in his ears, knowing how the words turn Baekhyun into a pretty, peachy blushing mess. He could come just from the dirty talk alone.

"Your cunt is sucking me in so well." Chanyeol continues with his words and slaps Baekhyun on the thigh. "Clench on me, baby, just like that."

And when Chanyeol finally changes the angle and the tip of his fat cock kisses Baekhyun's prostate, he swears he can see stars twinkling under his eyelashes as his eyes roll back and his mouth opens up, only for Chanyeol to shove his fingers inside of it and make him choke on them.

Tears roll down his cheeks as Baekhyun faintly realizes he started to cry from how good he is being fucked. And he loves it, pushes his red ass back to meet the thrusts and moans loudly, absolutely sure anyone walking past the car could hear how much of a slut he is for Chanyeol's cock.

The dick inside his pussy starts to throb and Baekhyun yelps after a particularly deep thrust. Hot liquid then fills him up to the brim and Baekhyun puts a hand on his flat stomach, right at the place where Chanyeol is moving.

The taller does not pull out, continuing to ride his orgasm out and Baekhyun feels how the cum in him sloshes with every thrust, ready to spill out and trickle down his quivering thighs. He's so close, but he loves to hold it and cum from Chanyeol ordering him to cum.

A hand circles around his leaking, red cock and starts pumping it quickly. The thrusts in his cunt resume with full force, making Baekhyun choke on his tears as he tries not to burst from overstimulation. Another hand comes to pinch his nipples and that's all Baekhyun needs to cum, the pearly white liquid dirtying the leather seat as he starts trembling from overstimulation.

With nothing supporting him, Baekhyun falls on the seat and tries to even out his breathing, his mind still so far away from this world. He is a little bit dizzy and feels like he is floating on clouds, but a pair of hands spread his asscheeks apart and a slap is directed right on his gaping pussy, making him jerk and tremble even more.

"Keep the cum in for me, okay?" He hears in the distance and feels how Chanyeol pushes a plug in his cunt, wipes him with wet wipes, and then covers him with a light blanket they always keep in the car. He has no energy to fully open his eyes, so he trusts his ears.

Chanyeol wipes down the seat, then leaves a kiss on Baekhyun's sweaty forehead, pushing the wet locks of his hair out of the way. Only then he wipes himself and hears soft snores coming from Baekhyun, who falls asleep after sex every time.

The ride home is quick and peaceful. Baekhyun only wakes up when the car stops in front of their house and Chanyeol carefully picks him up, his clothes neatly folded and placed in a bag, waiting to be picked up as well. He smiles faintly, lets himself be carried into the house and laid down on a couch.

He hears that Chanyeol is doing something in the bathroom and then he comes back to carry him to their bedroom, throwing the blanket away.

Baekhyun smiles once they are both laying in the bed, Chanyeol hugging him tightly, and then he falls asleep.  
  


***

Baekhyun wakes up when it's already dark outside and hears the water running in the bathroom. Chanyeol is not in the bed, so he concludes that the taller is having a shower, but his boyfriend comes out of the room and smiles.

"I was about to wake you up. I prepared a bath for us."

Baekhyun is still sleepy and tired from their scene, so he just nods and slowly stands up, swaying a little. Chanyeol is there to catch him and hug him, helping Baekhyun make it to the bathroom and get in the tub.

He joins the smaller shortly after that and lets Baekhyun sit in his lap as the water relaxes their tensed muscles and calms them both down. "We should take the plug out," Chanyeol suggests. "open up for me?"

Baekhyun only whimpers slightly once the plug is out and feels Chanyeol's fingers tracing his gaping, puffy rim under the water. "Does it hurt?"

"No, Yeol, it doesn't." Baekhyun hides his face in Chanyeol's neck and hums as the taller starts massaging his shoulders, putting pressure on the knots as he kisses Baekhyun's exposed neck.

They sit in the bath until the water starts getting too cold, so Chanyeol turns on the shower and washes them both up, not forgetting to leave more lovely hickeys all over Baekhyun's body. He can't resist, Baekhyun looks ethereal with water running down his soft skin, flushed red from the steam and them making out.

He then pushes Baekhyun against the wall, gets down on his knees and eats his cunt out, listening to Baekhyun whining and moaning so much his voice gets raspy.

After the bath, Chanyeol rubs lotion on his thighs, ass and the rest of his body, liking how Baekhyun purrs from the free massage. He asks if anything hurts, but when he receives a head shake 'no', he settles down with Baekhyun in the bed and pulls out his laptop, asking Baekhyun what he wants to watch today.  
  
  


Baekhyun sighs as they cuddle in bed, but Chanyeol stands up and pulls something out of their nightstand table immediately hiding it behind his back.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now." Chanyeol begins and looks Baekhyun straight in the eyes before revealing a cute velvet box, opening it and showing him a small, dainty ring.

Baekhyun feels tears welling up in his eyes as he takes the ring out of its pretty packaging and traces it, then finding a little message engraved on the inside of the band.

_"C &B."_

"Will you marry me, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice is shaky and apprehensive; he is nervous, eyes never leaving Baekhyun, waiting for an answer. He is ready for a 'no', braces himself mentally, but Baekhyun chokes on a sob.

"Yes, Yeol. _A thousand times, yes._ "

The kiss tastes salty from their tears, but honestly, that doesn't matter.

Baekhyun is still as pretty as ever when he cries from happiness.


End file.
